Mistaken
by SlimyChild
Summary: He just had to be one of the Mistaken. He just had to have a wrongly assigned Soulmate, in a world where everyone looked down upon them. Human AU, Soulmate AU. Focuses on the problems and discrimination that those with wrongly-assigned Soulmates face.
1. Chapter 1

Mistaken. Mistaken. Mistaken.

The words rang over and over again in Tino's mind as he glanced around his barren house. Mistaken. He was one of the Mistaken. He couldn't believe it. It was a one in a million chance that his world would colour itself in with the help of the wrong person. It was a one in a million chance that his Soulmate was assigned wrongly.

What?

He couldn't wrap his head around it.

He knew that his faded, purple eyes had met the coloured-in orbs of the scary man with the Swedish accent. He knew that his world suddenly filled itself up with a mystery colour, bright and beautiful and new and **real**. He knew that his eyes lost their faded quality, he could feel it.

He had been too scared to approach that scary man.

But he did see another man, with an overly loud voice and a Danish accent, kiss his supposed Soulmate right on the lips.

Tino stared at the paper he held in his hands. What was the colour? It started with b... Ah, blue. Blue. Mystical, magical. New. Strange.

Heh.

He felt himself missing the muted grey of the sky. The coloured markers on the table only reminded him of the disbelief and the pain and all these confusing, frustrating emotions.

He had been waiting for this his entire life! Why, oh why had it been HIM?! Of all people! Him! HIM! **HIM!**

He got onto his sleek, black computer and started furiously searching for answers. Him. Him. Mistaken. Mistake. Soulmate. Everything went into his search box. He found a few interesting sites. Good. Explanation for Mistaken people. Mistaken Rights Movement. Genetics. Unequality. Insurance Not Supporting Mistaken. Mistaken Marriage Not Legal.

No, this was just making it worse worse worse worse worse-

Tino held back the tears desperately trying to make their way out of his eyes. Mistaken. Mistaken. First he had to deal with rejection by his Soulmate, and then this?! He was found as lesser than the general society, looked down upon, shamed?

What would everyone think?

Tino crumpled onto the floor, sobbing violently. MISTAKEN! MISTAKEN! HE WAS ONE OF THEM, THE LESSER PEOPLE, THE USELESS ONES WHO NEVER GOT ANYWHERE, THE ONES WHOM EVERYONE SAID WERE NEVER MEANT TO BE BORN, WERE UNNATURAL! STUPID! STUPID! STUPID!

Tino let his tears slowly drip, drip, drip. Down from his face, onto the floor.

Drip, drip, drip.

Mistaken.


	2. Chapter 2

White. White ceiling, cold air, hard floor.

Tino sat up, and ow, ow ow ow ow ow his back ow shit that hurts-

He blinked groggily, feeling like dying. He remembered the previous day perfectly well. He seriously didn't want to remember that. No. No. But the stupid colour had to replace the muted grey that he had grown accustomed to.

He cursed the hint of blue sky making it's way to the corner of his peripheral vision.

He stood up, swaying and nearly falling down. He could still feel the flaky sensation of dried tears on his face, and his eyes stung the slightest bit. Great, they were probably bloodshot now.

He placed the electronic kettle on it's stand - When did he fill it up with water? When did he get into the kitchen? When had he stood up?! - and flicked the switch, letting the sound of... something fill his ears. He took out the instant coffee out of the cupboard, the scissors making a satisfactory snip as it made a clean cut across the packet. Oh wait, the edge was still hanging off the stupid fucking packet for fuck's sake he did not have the time for this! Oooh my god why did this happen to him of all people-

Calm down, Tino. Not the time for panicking. Deep breaths. In, out, in, out, in, out.

Was today a work day?

Before Tino had the chance to completely flip out again, the gurgling of boiling water invaded his ears and the switch snapped back into place. He poured the hot water into the cup and guzzled the strange, unstirred concoction of crappy instant coffee powder, settled at the bottom and barely mixing with the scorching water on top of it.

Okay, time to freak out. He was late for work. And the sky wasn't muted grey, and neither was his uniform and almost everything in the fast food chain he worked at was some shade of grey and that meant oh god oh god oh god oh god he wasn't going to survive, was he?!

Maybe he should just call in sick. But it would be his first time doing it and he was crap at lying and absolutely nobody had to know about the Mistake, that he was a Mistaken. Nope. No telling who was Misphobic or not. No risking. Nothing was wrong.

He grabbed a set of wrinkled uniform and splashed his face roughly with water.

Time to set off for another day at work, filled to the brim with the new colour, forced smiles and wrinkled T-shirts.


End file.
